Princess of elements
by littlemissobsessed
Summary: What happens when Melody heart gets evacuated to Professor Krike's home and meets the Pevinsies? What happens when she steps into the world of Narnia and finds out something about herself that she never knew about. Will she fall in love with the eldest pevensie? Please read to find out! Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thank you for picking this story to read! I don't own Narnia, only my oc :D **

Princess of elements chapter 1

My name is Melody heart and I live in London. I am sixteen years old. I have straight thick brown hair that is waist length. I have light green eyes. I am average height. Sadly my parents are dead. It is all because of world war two. My father was a soldier and he died while protecting this country and my mother died a few weeks ago during a air raid. For the last couple of weeks I have been living with a nieghbor Miss brown. She is really nice but I hate being a burden for her, even though she insists that I'm not. I love to draw but I have stopped. I haven't drawn anything since my father died. I miss them and I have no family left. I am also about to get evacuated to the countryside to live with a person called professor Digory Krike.

* * *

Melody Pov

I was packing all of my belongings into a suitecase because in an hour I am being evacuated. I didin't have much because most of my belongings where destroyed in the air raid ... that killed my mum. I shook my head to get rid of the memories of what happened. I neatly folded my clothes and placed them inside my suitcase. I grabbed the picture of my parents from my bedside table. I sighed and held back my tears. I miss them so much. I miss their laugh, Their hugs, Their kisses and even the stories they told. Oh. The stories they told where so vivid. There stories where about a land called Narnia. It was a land where it had a lion for a king and Narnia was where all mythical creatures lived. Such as centures, Dwarfs, fauns, Dryad and many more. There was also a evil woman called Jadas and she liked to call herself 'queen of Narnia' or most people would call her the white witch.

I looked down at the picture again and kissed it. I then placed it at the top of my belongings. On my bed was my old sketch pad and pencils. I sighed and packed them. Who knows I might eventually be able to draw again and it may become less painfull to draw. My parents where the ones who supported me with my drawings and it would be a thing that we could do together and now if I draw by myself, it wouldin't be right. I then shut my suitcase and put my coat on and put my tag on.

I headed downstairs and into the kitchen and saw Miss brown sitting at the table waiting for me. Miss brown is a middle aged woman who looks younger than she actually is. She has short black hair and has tan skin. Her husband is fighting in the war. She stood up and gave me a hug " Hey sweetie do you have everything packed?" I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you for letting me live with you" I said. She smiled at me.

"It was the least I could do" She took my suitcase from me.

"Can I walk around the house one last time?" I asked. She nodded.

I Know that this isin't my propper home but I still like it here. I walked away from her and walked into the living room. I love this room. It is the most cosy room in the house. I put my hand on the wall where the wall paper was peeling. I then walked into all the rooms upstairs. I left my room for last. I walked into my room for the last time ever. It had purple wall paper and it looked bright and colourful. It was the place where I spent most of my time and it was a good place to hide when I wanted to have a good cry.

"Goodbye" I whispered.

I slowly walked downstairs and Miss brown was waiting by the door for me. Together we walked out of the house where she had her car waiting. I got into the passenger seat and leaned my head against the window. When she got in the car and started the engine we where on our way to the train station. I looked at the rubble that was once peoples homes.

"Melody I hope I see you when the war is over, promise to write to me" She said. I shot her a sad smile.

"I will write to you" I said.

For the rest of the journey it was a comftable silence. When we got to the train station there where hundreds people there. So many people that have lost someone to this war. A friend, Parent, cousin or even a auntie or uncle. When we got onto the platform Miss brown gave me my papers and ticket. "Please look after yourself" I said.

She gave me watery smile " You too"

I gave her another hug. When she pulled back a bit to look at my face she said " Your the spitting image of your mother and you have your fathers kindness and compassion, please don't change for anyone Mel, your a wonderful person" by the end of her speech I was close to tears.

"I miss them so much" I whispered. Miss brown gave me a hug again.

"They will always be with you, in here" She pointed to my heart. I nodded. She is right.

Suddenly the train arrived at the platform and people started to board it. I gave Miss brown one more hug " I will miss you" She said.

"I will miss you too" I said picking up my suitcase. I took my ticket and papers from miss brown and made my way through the crowd of children.

When I got to the barrier I was stopped by a solider who wanted my ticket and inspected my tag he nodded at me and told me that I can board the train. I shot him a small smile and boarded the train. When all the children where on the train it started to move. I was up against one of the doors and I started to wave goodbye to miss brown. Before I knew it the train was gone and I could no longer see miss Brown.

I moved away from the door and stated to look for a free compartment. The first few where all full until I got to the end of the train and there was a free compartment. I slid open the door and went inside. I put my suitcase on the shelf and sat by the window. I watched as the train made it's way out of the city. After a few minutes of staring out of the window their was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to see four children. The youngest was a small girl who looked adorable holding her teddy. The second youngest was a boy who looked around 12 years old and he looked a little angry. He must be upset about getting evacuated. The second oldest was a girl who looked to be a year younger than me, she looked really smart. The oldest of the four siblings was a tall teenager who had blue eyes and had brown hair. My heart flutted at the sight of him.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit with you? Every where else is full" The oldest girl said.

"Of course you can sit in here, I'm Melody by the way" I said sitting by the window. Everyone came inside.

The eldest girl sat next to me with the youngest boy. "Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy!" The youngest girl said sitting on her older brothers lap. Aww. She is so cute.

"I'm Susan and this is my brother Edmund" The eldest girl said pointing to the youngest boy. Edmund didin't look very happy and he just nodded in my direction.

"And I'm Peter, it's nice to meet you Melody" He smiled. He is really attractive and he seems really nice!

I grinned at them all " Nice to meet you all!" They all smiled at me. Well everyone except Edmund. I wonder what his problem is? Ah well. It is none of my buisness. We all made conversation and I found out that Susan and I have a lot in common. We both like reading. But the person I have the most in common with is Peter. We both are protective of the people we care about and have similar intersests.

After a hour of being on the train I asked " So who are you going to live with?" I asked.

"Professor Krike" Susan said. I squealed. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"I am getting sent there too!" I explained. Susan and Lucy squealed while Peter grinned at me.

"Yay!" Lucy squealed.

I giggled and sat her on my lap. For the rest of the journey we just got to know each other and even Edmund opened up to me. When it was time to get off we started to gather our belongings, Peter passed everyone their suitcase's, I smiled at him in thanks. When the train stopped at our stop which was the last stop of the journey we quickly got off the the train and stood on the platform. We stood huddled together.

We stood around waiting for a few minutes and still nobody had arrived for us. " They knew we were coming" Susan said.

Edmund picked up his label and began to inspect it " Prehaps we have been incorrectly labeled" I really hope not.

We all exchanged looks and stood there waiting for someone to turn up. A few minutes later I heard hooves and the sound of a whip. A scary looking woman came with a carraige which was being pulled along by a horse. We all looked to Peter because we were to scared to say anything to her.

"Mrs Macready?" Peter asked hiding the fact that he was a little bit scared.

"I'm affraid so, havent you brought anything else?" We all shook our heads.

She gestoured us to get into the carraige. Peter helped Susan, Lucy and I get on and he went to help Edmund but he wanted to get on by himself. Peter then got on the carraige and sat next to me. I watched as we passed the scenary. It was beautiful. After a fifteen minute ride we arrived at a mansion. My mouth dropped in shock. I will surley got lost inside. I might even have to draw a map of the place.

Peter helped us all down except Edmund and we all made our way into the mansion. When we got inside Miss Macready started to go through the rules " There will be no shouting, or running,no impropper use of the dumb waiter" Then Susan went to touch a statue "NO TOUCHING THE HISTORICAL ARTIFACTS!" The Macready shouted. Susan looked so shocked I had to hold back a laugh. Then we were outside a room and the Macready lowered her voice " And above all there should be no disturbing the professor" We nodded.

Wow she sure does have a lot of rules. But because I am grateful for the professor taking me in, I will try to follow them. She showed us all to our rooms. The boys were on the right of the coridoor and the the girls were on the left. I was excited because I was sharing a room with Susan and Lucy. Susan, Lucy and I went into our new room while the boys went into there room.

We picked our beds and started to unpack. I put away all of my clothes and put my sketch pad in the draw and put the picture of my parents of the bedside table. Lucy saw my picture and came over to look at it.

"Is that you Mum and dad?" She asked. I gave her a sad smile and nodded. Lucy noticed that I was getting a bit upset and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. Susan gave me a curious look.

I sighed. I might as well tell them since I will be living with them for a while " They are both dead, I have no family" I whispered. They gasped and crushed me into a hug.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy said sadly.

"It's not your fault, I think we should get ready for bed now" I said getting my night gown and robe. They nodded.

I went into the bathroom and get in my pajamas. I then brushed my teeth and then walked back into the bedroom. The girls were all ready for bed. Susan and lucy then went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Seconds later they came back into the room. I tucked Lucy into her bed and the boys walked into our room.

"Hey Melody" Peter said. I hid my blush with my hair and waved at him.

"The sheets feel scratchy" Lucy said from her bed.

Peter and I sat on either side of her. Peter gave her a reasuring hug.

" We'll be home soon" Susan said. I nodded.

"Yeah if home is still their" Edmund said bitterly. I glared at him.

"ED!" Peter shouted. Edmund glared at Peter.

" Have you seen outside? This place is huge!"I said. She shot me a small smile.

"We can do whatever we want here" Peter said. I smiled at him.

"Can we explore tomorrow?" Lucy asked hopefully.

I nodded " Of course" she grinned.

Susan looked at everone and said " It's time we all went to bed know" Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Yes mum" He said sarcastically.

"ED!" Peter shouted.

"Lets all go to bed" I said gently. Edmund stormed out of the room.

Peter gave Susan a hug and then suprised me by giving me a hug too. He then left. Susan gave me a knowing look and before she could say anything I jumped into bed " Night Susan!" I said and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, they inspire me to update faster :D xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry about the wait for this chapter! I feel guilty! Thank you for sticking with this story! Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe I have this many already! I don't own Narnia, Only my oc! Enjoy the chapter! :D **

Princess of elements chapter 2

Melody Pov

The next day we were all sat in the Libray and it was raining. I was sat by Susan on the couch and on her lap was a large book, Peter was sitting on the arm chair, Lucy was sitting on the window seat and Edmund was lying down on the floor underneath a chair. We where all diasapointed because we couldin't go outside. Lucy was the most diasapointed one out of all of us. We were all very bored. Lucy was gazing out of the window watching the rain, Edmund had a screwdriver and was taking some screws out of the chair he was lying under and then Susan thought that it would be a great idea to play this game where she had this dictionary which had words in different languages and she would read a word out and Peter and I would have to guess the language. Trust me. It was increadably boring. No offense to Susan but I would play ANYTHING as long as it isin't this game.

"Gastrobaskula" Susan said. I meantaly groaned. Peter and I exchanged bored looks.

Susan sighed " Come on Melody and Peter! Gastrobaskula!" I don't know what language that is because I don't speak that language Susan.

Peter groaned " Is it Latin?" Hmm. Good guess Pete.

"Yes" Susan said.

Edmund then emarged from under the chair and said " Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Peter and I shot each other amused glances. I was having trouble holding in my laugh. Susan huffed and glared at Edmund and slammed the book shut. Does this mean that the game is over? Dear god please! I can't take much more of this, it physically hurts.

Lucy got up from where she was pearched on the window seat and walked over to Peter "We could play hide and seek?" I grinned. Thank you Lucy! You are offically my new BFF.

"Oh my gosh! I want to play!" I squealed and jumped off the couch. Lucy giggled at my reaction.

Peter looked at Lucy and I " But we are already having so much fun" He said sarcastically. He then looked at Susan, who didin't look too impressed.

"PLEASE!" Lucy and I begged in sync.

Peter looked like he was doing some serious thinking. Thats it, it is time for me to activate my big eyes act. Lucy and I looked at each other and I could tell that we were thinking the same thing. We made our eyes go big and tried again "Please, Peter please!" I welcome the game of hide and seek, it is well better than guessing different languages.

He smiled at us and said " 1, 2 , 3" I grinned at Lucy and laughed in excitment.

"What?" Edmund groaned. Oh Ed! Don't be such a buzz kill!

Peter walked into the corner and covered his eyes as he proceeded to count. Lucy took my hand and together we ran out of the room. I know. Mrs Macready told us that we wasin't allowed to run, but in everyones defeance it is a game of hide and seek. Plus we don't want to be found by Peter. After Lu and I had ran up a few staircases I saw Susan go inside a cabeinet. Aww Sue! That is going to be one of the first places Peter looks. Lucy and I then found a perfect set of curtians but as soon as Lucy layed her finger on the curtain Edmund pushed us both out of the way!

"I was here first!" He growled. Moody little boy who is a meanie to his baby sister.

I glared at him " Don't worry Lu you will find a better place to hide than behind a stupid curtain" She shot me a small smile and we continued to look for a good hiding place. After a matter of seconds we came to a corridoor that had many different doors. We tried the first one. Locked. Then Lucy tried opening the second one and it was open.

"Lucy you can hide in here, I will find some where else to hide, to make Peter's job harder" I said gently. She grinned.

"Okay Mel!" Yay! She called me 'Mel'. I feel some of the love.

I watched as she ran inside the room and closed the door. I walked down a couple of doors and then stopped outside one. I turned the knob and ... it opened! I quickly ran iside and shut the door. Inside the room where various statues! This is perfect! Hehehe. Good look finding me Pete! I dodged in and out of Statues and hid behind one in the shape of a centure. This statue reminds me of the stories that my parents would tell me.

This is it. Soon Peter will come looking for everyone. . 100! Whoo let the game begin! I wonder who wins! Suddenly I heard Lucy's little voice shouting "I'm alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" Huh? The game has only just begun. Is Lucy okay? I started to feel worried about my little friend so I came out from behind the statue and quickly ran out of the room.

I followed the sound of mutted voices and I found Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter talking together. "Hey Lucy are you okay?" I asked crouching down to her level. She shot me a confused look.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore" Peter said. But it was her idea. What happened in that room?

"But I've been gone for hours" She said. We all exchanged confused looks.

Lucy stood there and said " I went into a room and there was a wardrobe so I went inside and ended up in some woods called Narnia" I froze. Narnia? But I thought that it was just an old bedtime story. And I might not of known Lucy long but she wouldin't lie about something like this.I made my face look expresionless. I listened closley as she explained everything to her siblings.

By the time she had finnished her stroy of what happened and it matched the description of the land I heard in my stories. I believe her. Her siblings looked at her like she was insaine. I meantally sighed.

"Lucy is this another game?" Susan asked.

"No I will show you" Lucy sighed. She took Peter's hand and led them into the spare room. I followed behind quickly and Edmund curiously follwed us all into the room. When we got into the room that Lucy hid in I saw a huge wardrobe and it looked magical. I smiled and went over to touch it. The wood was very smooth. The others started to knock on it and Susan opened the wardrobe and looked inside it. All that could be seen was fur coats and the back of the wardrobe.

"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe" Susan said. I sighed. I can't beilieve that her own siblings don't believe her! I know that it is far fetched but come one! I believe her and I have only known her for a day. On the other hand I have heard stories of Narnia since I was a young child but that still dosen't give the others the excuse.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe" Susan said shutting the door.

"But it really was there" Lucy said to Peter.

Peter sighed and looked conflicted about what to say. "One game at a time Lu we don't all have the same imagination as you" I watched as tears welled up in Lucy's eyes. I turned to Peter and glared menacingly at him. I can't believe him. I placed a hand on the small girls shoulder and she cuddled up into my side.

"But I wasin't imagining!" Lucy protested.

"That's enough Lucy" Susan said sternly. I sighed.

"I beleive you" Edmund said. I looked into his eyes and saw a glint. I am nervous about what he is going to say now.

"Really?" Lucy asked hope shining in her eyes.

He nodded. " Yeah didin't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" He asked. I glared at him. This is NOT funny.

"Oh grow up, you just have to make everything worse don't you?" Peter scolded.

"It was only a joke" Edmund said.

Peter then got into father mode " When are you going to grow up?" He asked. Not the right thing to say there Peter.

Edmund lost it and got into Peter's face and shouted " You think your dad but your not!" Then he stormed out.

Susan glared at Peter. "Well that was nicley handled" She said going after Edmund. Then there was only Peter, Lucy and I left in the room.

"But it really was there" Lucy said trying again.

Peter looked a bit annoyed. " Susan's right, thats enough". Lucy looked like she was going to cry.I started getting angry. I can't believe him.

"Peter I can't believe you! Lucy is your little sister! You should believe her" I shouted.

He shot me a shocked look " You can't be saying that you believe her, It's impossible!" My fists balled into fists.

"I believe her because I don't think she is the type to tell lies and because my parents used to tell me stories about a land called Narnia!" I spoke while glaring at him.

"Grow up Melody!" He snarled while storming out.I held back my tears and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"Thank you for defending me" She said.

I took her hand and said " Lets go find something to do" She smiled and with that we left the room. I knew that one day the others will know the truth and will apoligise to Lucy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review! :D xoxox**


End file.
